Ce qui nous lie …
by junon2
Summary: Parce que envers et contre tout, ils restent liés et fidèles l'un à l'autre. Série de OS et drabble sur la relation fraternelle Scott - Stiles. Attention: spoiler saison 2 pour certains OS
1. Fidélité

**Ce qui nous lie … **

_**Auteur :**_ junon2/Calli attha

_**Paring :**_ Scoot McCall et Stiles Stilinski

_**Genre :**_ amitié, confort, famille, philosophie …

_**Rating :**_ K+

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de** Teen Wolf ** (Jeff Davis) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé :**_ parce que envers et contre tout, ils restent liés et fidèles l'un à l'autre.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ série d'one-shoots ou drabbles et j'espère ne pas être trop OCC et ne rien massacrer du tout. Les textes font minimum 350 mots environ, parce que moins je ne sais pas écrire.

_**Avertissement :**_ Je n'ai vu que la saison 1. Je n'ai plus de correctrice, alors désolée si j'ai zappé des fautes. Si il y a un volontaire…

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Fidélité **

C'était dingue et vaguement ironique, mais Scott pouvait dire que Stiles était la fidélité incarnée. Du moins avec lui et avec son père, et surement avec les autres aussi pour peu qu'ils comptent. Mais dans l'univers de Scott, le monde était relativement restreint. Et au fond, peu lui importait de savoir comment son meilleur ami se comportait avec les autres. Ce qui comptait, au risque d'être égoïste, c'était lui et Stiles. Et il devait reconnaitre que ce dernier ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Que ce soit lors des conneries et des punitions, qui suivaient inévitablement ou bien ses problèmes de cœur avec Alison… Et même sa transformation en Lycanthrope et tous les ennuies, relativement importants voire quasi mortels, que cela avait entrainés dans sa vie n'avait fait démentir ce trait de caractère. Stiles était la fidélité incarnée.

Et c'était rassurant quelque part. Parce qu'il devait bien avouer que sa vie était chamboulée et sans dessus dessous…. Il ignorait comment il aurait pu résister à tout cela sans son meilleur ami. Sans Stiles pour faire des recherches, pour l'encourager, le soutenir, sans lui pour le forcer à se surpasser et à se gérer au mieux… Et il s'en était donné du mal pour que Scott arrive à se maitriser et puisse au fond survivre à tout cela sans virer barge. Mais il était resté, parce qu'ils étaient amis et inséparables, et parce que Stiles ne savait pas abandonner quelqu'un, et surtout pas Scott. Au fond, même quand sa vie avait était en jeu, même quand il s'était fait attaqué par le jeune loup-garou, même quand il avait trahi leur amitié avec Lydia à cause de la pleine lune…. Rien n'avait pu éloigner Stiles. Il restait disponible pour Scott, n'importe où et n'importe quand et pour n'importe quoi. Et il lui en était reconnaissant, énormément.

Mais Scott était-il fidèle à Stiles ? Parfois, il se le demandait. En tout cas, il se sacrifiait moins que son meilleur ami, du moins depuis qu'il avait une petite amie… Pourtant, et ça il était sure que Stiles le savait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. S'il l'appelait, s'il avait besoin d'aide ou juste de parler parce que ça allait mal, Scott était là et serait toujours là. Peut-être que c'était moins flagrant, mais lui aussi était fidèle à Stiles. Et ça, rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer.

* * *

Et voilà. En espérant que c'est agréable à lire. Il y en aura d'autres, j'ai quelques idées de thèmes. Si vous désirez, vous pouvez me laisser un thème et s'il m'inspire, je me ferais un plaisir d'en faire un mini texte. Je compte faire plus ou moins de même sur Stiles et Derek (des suggestions de mot ?)


	2. Jalousie

_**Correctrice :**_ Miyakano que je remercie de sa proposition et de son aide.

* * *

**Jalousie**

Scott n'appréciait pas du tout Derek Hale. Et ce pour diverses raisons. Déjà le fait qu'il essaye de le dominer, alors que l'autorité masculine passait très mal chez lui depuis le divorce de ses parents. Ensuite, il voulait que Scott soit fier d'être Lycanthrope et le reste, l'adolescent ne voyait pas cela de la même manière. Sans compter tous les ennuis que ça lui avait apporté de devenir un Loup-garou et de côtoyer Derek. Sa vie n'avait plus rien de simple et ressemblait à un champ de guerre. Il devait mentir à sa mère et il détestait cela. Il devait cacher ce qu'il était et était toujours sous contrôle, ne pouvant presque jamais se relâcher … Même pas quand il était avec Alison. Mais il aurait pu s'accommoder de tout cela au final. Oui, il aurait fini par accepter sa nouvelle condition. Et il le savait. Et quand il était allongé comme maintenant seul dans le noir, sur son lit, il pouvait bien s'avouer que la raison pour laquelle Derek l'insupportait était autre. Et il savait très bien comment ça s'appelait, c'était juste qu'il refusait de le reconnaitre à voix haute.

Scott était simplement jaloux de son ainé.

Parce qu'involontairement ou non, Derek avait pris ce qui comptait le plus dans la vie de Scott avec sa mère : Stiles. Et ça, ça il l'avalait mal, voire pas du tout. D'ailleurs rien que d'y penser, il pouvait sentir ses griffes sortir et en fermant les poings trop fort lui entailler la peau. Peu importait, ça guérirait en quelques secondes. Stiles était l'ami de Scott, presque un frère…. S'il ne qualifiait pas leur relation, sauf avec ce surnom de meilleur ami, du moins Stiles le disait, Scott savait que l'autre adolescent était une part de lui et de sa vie, et relativement importante. Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait su les séparer, pas même Alison. Même si Scott lui accordait du temps, il restait là pour Stiles. Il suffisait que ce dernier l'appel au secours pour qu'il débarque et laisse seule sa petite amie…. Stiles n'avait pas l'air d'être jaloux de sa copine. Loin de là, puisqu'il tentait de l'aider dans sa relation amoureuse … Ou alors il lui aurait dit même en plaisantant. Par contre Scott était relativement possessif, et surtout avec ses relations. Il l'avait toujours été au fond. Il appréciait peu, déjà enfant, quand un autre arrivait à capter l'attention de son meilleur ami. Ils étaient inséparables. Et il avait toujours considéré que rien ni personne n'arriverait à détendre leur lien unique. Sauf forcément Derek. Il avait fallu que ce dernier s'immisce entre Stiles et Scott. En même temps, il avait juste profité de l'espace qu'il avait laissé en sortant avec Alison. Certes l'ainé pouvait l'aider à se maitriser et compagnie… Mais lui voler son meilleur ami ? Parce que c'était comme cela que Scott le voyait. Et il savait que devenir Lycanthrope avait accentué le côté possessif. Et qu'il le pense consciemment ou non, pour son Loup Stiles faisait partie de son territoire, était à lui…. Alors qu'un autre, qui plus est un Loup-garou, se l'approprie… Non, ça ne passait définitivement pas. Il hurlerait bien de rage là.

Pourtant il n'en voulait pas à Stiles, il ne lui reprochait pas d'aider Derek. Non, après tout si Stiles connaissait l'autre homme s'était un peu à cause de lui. Il était le chainon entre les deux. Mais n'empêche, il était jaloux chaque fois que son meilleur ami venait en aide au Lycanthrope ou en parlait. Cela signifiait qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Et Scott avait l'impression que la place que prenait Derek dans la vie de Stiles grandissait. Et ça il l'encaissait mal, très mal. Mais il ne dirait jamais rien. Il ne le reprocherait jamais à Stiles ni ne lui montrerait. Mais il savait pertinemment que Derek l'avait compris, qu'il avait senti la colère, capté ses regards et sa manière d'agir en sa présence et celle de Stiles, quand ils étaient tous les trois. Cette capacité à faire un pas en avant et à presque se glisser entre son meilleur ami et l'autre Loup… Il devait savoir que Scott mourait de jalousie et en connaitre la raison. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il se rapprochait de Stiles…

Non vraiment, Scott ne savait pas partager, et surtout pas quand il s'agissait de ceux qu'il aimait… Enfin particulièrement sa mère et Stiles. Mais c'était sa famille, et c'était tout ce qui lui restait de stable dans sa vie.


	3. Remords

_**Correctrice :**_ Miyakano que je remercie de sa proposition et de son aide.

Si vous avez des idées de thème... N'hésitez pas

* * *

**Remords**

C'était sa faute. Au fond, il se sentait responsable de tout cela. Après tout c'était lui qui avait entrainé Scott dans les bois cette nuit-là pour trouver le fameux cadavre. C'était son idée d'espionner la police, en volant une radio à son père. Et comme à chaque fois, il avait voulu que son meilleur ami l'accompagne. Et puis, c'était intriguant et rare dans une petite ville comme la leur un meurtre pareil. Scott n'avait certes pas dit non. Et tout s'était enchainé trop vite : son père qui lui était tombé dessus, Scott qui s'était caché pour ne pas être pris et qui s'était retrouvé seul. Le reste, il ne le savait que par le principal intéressé. Il s'était fait attaqué par un animal, un Loup-garou en réalité. Mais ça, ils ne l'avaient découvert que plus tard. Enfin Stiles l'avait découvert, avant même que les premiers signes n'apparaissent chez son ami. Et si Scott était un lycanthrope maintenant, c'était à cause de lui. Bien sur, jamais son ami ne le lui avait reproché. Il n'était même pas sûr que l'idée puisse effleurer l'esprit de Scott. Ce serait même étonnant. Et Stiles n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui. Il savait d'avance que Scott le rassurerait, lui dirait qu'il n'était pas responsable. En fait, il n'avait pas besoin d'aborder le sujet. Il savait que Scott ne lui en voulait pas. Et s'il venait avec ça sur le tapis, il serait pardonné pour la forme et pour le soulager. Mais l'idée d'en vouloir à Stiles n'effleurerait jamais son meilleur ami. C'était limite impossible entre eux.

Pourtant, Stiles avait des remords et se sentait par moment vachement responsable de la situation de Scott. Était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était autant impliqué et qu'il avait fait toutes ses recherches ? Oui, bien sûr… Enfin non plutôt oui en partie. Stiles ne se mentait pas. Bien sur, qu'il s'en voulait, et soutenir Scott, être là pour lui et l'aider était sa manière de se racheter. Même si c'était inutile au fond, il en avait besoin. Et puis on lui avait fourni un nouveau sujet de recherche, un truc qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et son esprit s'était emballé. Il devait savoir. Parce qu'il était comme ça, parce que ça aidait son meilleur ami. Il se rendait utile avec ses petits moyens humains et son intelligence. Il le faisait pour Scott et surtout pour lui-même. Parce que ça rachetait sa bêtise. Et on pouvait arguer qu'il n'aurait pas pu savoir ce qui se passerait…. Ça ne changeait rien, Stiles se sentait responsable et impliqué dans toute cette histoire…

Finalement parfois, il aurait aimé avoir d'autres hobbys que ceux incluant d'épier le travail de son père et de les mettre Scott et lui en danger, volontairement ou non …


	4. Complicité

_**Correctrice :**_ Miyakano que je remercie de sa proposition et de son aide.

Thème proposé par Clina9, en espérant qu'elle apprécie.

* * *

**Complicité**

C'était inné. Il suffisait d'un regard, un seul et c'était bon. Oui une fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, ils étaient d'accord. Cela n'avait peut-être pas toujours était comme cela. Mais aussi loin que Stiles arrivait à s'en souvenir, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Scott soit de son côté et partant pour n'importe quelle idée. Et on brassait large, des illuminations tenant du génie aux pires conneries qu'ils avaient pu faire. Leur complicité se passait de mots et était silencieuse. Ils étaient assez proches pour se convaincre sans devoir faire de long discours. C'était simplement ça, un accord tacite et le soutient inébranlable de l'autre.

Ils formaient une bonne paire. Peu importait ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était à deux. Et l'idée même de faire quelque chose dans le dos de l'autre ne les effleurait pas. Ils étaient inséparables, formant presque un tout à deux. Que ce soit pour se soutenir, pour s'amuser ou même pour assumer les conséquences d'une bêtise, ils le faisaient à deux. Et comme ils étaient des complices de mauvais coups avérés pour tous, difficile était de savoir lequel était vraiment responsable. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur eux pour le dire. Non, Stiles et Scott faisaient tout ensemble et assumaient ensemble les conséquences. Un simple échange visuel ou un léger signe de tête suffisaient pour que l'autre sache quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Cela avait toujours été comme cela. Même leur parents n'avaient pas été contre leur amitié et leur lien très fort. Ils se comprenaient. Et ni le Sheriff ni Melissa ne pouvaient nier l'effet bénéfique qu'avait leur amitié. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient marqués tous les deux par l'absence d'un parent, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient le même statut aux yeux de leur copains de lycée. Mais la force de Stiles et Scott tenait justement dans leur complicité. Attaquer l'un s'était s'en prendre à l'autre aussi. Et ce soutien inébranlable et total leur était devenu vital avec le temps. La transformation de Scott, Alison fraîchement débarquée dans leur vie, l'Alpha et les chasseurs… Rien n'avait su mettre à mal leur relation. Pas même la trahison de Scott. Parce que l'un ne se définissait pas sans l'autre.


	5. Punition

_**Correctrice :**_ Miyakano que je remercie de sa proposition et de son aide.

_**Attention :**_ Spoiler saison 2, épisode 6.

* * *

**Punition**

Ce n'était pas le plan de départ et ils n'avaient même pas envisagé que ça finirait comme cela. Etrangement, ils avaient été sûrs que Jackson comprendrait qu'ils voulaient l'aider, qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir le sauver. Après tout maintenant qu'il savait, il allait avoir besoin d'eux pour éviter que tout cela finisse mal. Sauf qu'au lieu des remerciements, ils avaient eu droit à une plainte en justice. Et naïvement, ils avaient imaginé pouvoir parler avec leur copain de classe…. Sauf qu'il avait obtenue une injonction contre eux. On ne pouvait pas dire que Jackson leur facilitait le travail, mais ils gardaient à l'esprit qu'ils devaient éviter qu'il ne se fasse tuer ou tue d'autres personnes à nouveau. Et ce n'était pas forcément cette interdiction de l'approcher qui les empêcherait d'arriver au but voulu, à savoir sauver l'autre adolescent. Stiles avait comme toujours sorti la première question ironique lui passant par l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas paraître se moquer de l'affaire. Mais il était comme cela, c'était impossible pour lui de faire autrement. De plus, il avait déçu son père au dernier niveau. Et il encaissait mal. Alors il déstressait comme il le pouvait. Et après tout, sa question avait un sens pratique, non ?

Scott n'en menait pas large non plus avec sa mère. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit relativement tolérante et patiente, ça après les notes de cours désastreuses…. Non, ça ne passait pas. Et elle avait décidé de sévir. Stiles observait de loin leur conversation, tout en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents à son père et à celui de Jackson. Il pouvait lire la tristesse et la honte sur le visage de son père et entendre parfaitement la conversation d'où il était. Il savait qu'il serait puni lui aussi. Et il l'accepterait. Mais en ce moment, à ses yeux la pire sanction était le regard de son père et de savoir qu'il l'avait à nouveau déçu. Il détestait ça. Il savait que son père lui parlerait à peine pendant plusieurs jours. Et ça, c'était insupportable. Mais en même temps, il s'inquiétait pour Scott en ce moment.

Et ce dernier était face à sa mère, dévastée et en colère. Il ne se défendait même pas. Il argumentait juste le minimum. Plus de droit de voiture, difficile de contredire sa mère. Plus de télévision, réponse très simple : elle était hors service. Plus d'ordinateur, il rétorqua doucement qu'il en avait besoin pour les cours. Sa mère stoppa net et soupira. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais puisque les choses habituelles ne passaient pas, et bien tant pis. Scott lançait par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère de fréquents regards à Stiles. Ce dernier était immobile et le fixait ou s'intéressait à la conversation de son père avec l'avocat. Mais il ne manquait rien. Stiles avait une attention immense dans ces cas-là.

Melissa releva le regard décidée. Elle savait à quel point la sanction qu'elle allait imposer serait source de souffrance pour les deux adolescents. Sérieusement, elle imposa une interdiction de voir Stiles à Scott. La réaction des deux amis fut immédiate. Scott écarquilla les yeux, une expression choquée et totalement désespérée. Stiles fit un commentaire et s'approcha vivement. Mais la réplique violente de la mère de son ami le fit reculer prudemment à sa place initiale. Elle venait de leur donner la pire punition au monde pour eux.

Comment allaient-ils survivre sans se parler tout le temps. C'était impossible… Bon, ils se verraient encore à l'école, mais ce serait insuffisant. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils avaient l'habitude de communiquer, de passer du temps ensemble. Ils étaient inséparables presque. Et là, elle leur annonçait que c'était fini. Stiles déglutit difficilement et quand il croisa le regard de Scott il fut certain d'afficher la même expression perdue et touchée. Les séparer était la pire chose, qui pouvait leur arriver. Vraiment, ils allaient détester Jackson et sa bêtise chronique. Parce que là, à cause de lui, ils étaient séparés et ils allaient en souffrir.

Melissa avait vraiment trouvé la pire manière de sévir pour Scott et Stiles.


	6. Écoute

_**Correctrice :**_ Miyakano

Thème inspiré par Clina9

* * *

**Écoute**

Stiles parlait beaucoup, tout le temps. Il s'arrêtait rarement de causer. En fait si, pendant les cours ou s'il était seul et plongé dans une recherche. Mais dés qu'il avait quelqu'un avec lui, il parlait. S'en était presque maladif, à croire qu'il avait besoin de cela pour se sentir bien. Mais si l'adolescent disait beaucoup de choses, il n'attendait pas forcément à ce qu'on lui réponde. En fait, il avait l'habitude d'exposer ses idées sans être écouter. Il savait perdre sans problème quelqu'un en quelques minutes, et se tirer d'ennuis assez simplement. De plus, il faisait des liens que lui seul comprenait. Il fallait être Stiles pour arriver à le comprendre. Son père, à force de pratique, arriver toujours à obtenir l'information qu'il voulait et à s'y retrouver voire à le diriger vers ce qu'il désirait savoir. Pour les autres, il était de toute manière un illuminé incompréhensible.

Scott était plus silencieux et surtout plus simple à suivre dans une conversation. Le jeune Lycanthrope ne comprenait pas toujours ce que son meilleur ami lui disait, ni n'arrivait à le suivre dans ses raisonnements. En général, il prenait l'essentiel que Stiles lui résumait quand il l'interrogeait. Pourtant, si Stiles parlait beaucoup et souvent pour ne rien dire d'intéressant, Scott écoutait toujours. Il était exceptionnel qu'il n'accorde pas son attention à son ami. Et même quand on aurait dit qu'il n'écoutait pas, il mémorisait et revenait avec le sujet plus tard. Scott ne prétendrait jamais comprendre Stiles. Il était trop complexe. Mais le babillage de l'autre adolescent ne l'ennuyait pas. Au contraire, tant qu'il parlait, il allait bien selon Scott. C'était les silences qui l'effrayaient plutôt. Mais le bavardage non. D'ailleurs, il aimait assez écouter Stiles et le suivre dans ses raisonnements étonnants et uniques.

Stiles savait qu'il ennuyait son monde, sauf son père et Scott. Et il savait aussi que Scott l'écoutait. Bon, il avait conscience que son ami n'arrivait pas à le suivre ni à tout comprendre. Il suffisait de voir les regards que parfois il lui lançait. Mais il écoutait quand même. Stiles savait que Scott lui prêtait de l'attention, et qu'il avait assez d'importance à ses yeux pour qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'il racontait. Ils fonctionnaient comme cela et avaient leur propre équilibre. Scott écoutait, Stiles comblait les silences. Ils se comprenaient et accordaient toujours de l'importance à l'autre. Alors, Stiles continuait de parler glissant des trucs inutiles ou des réflexions stupides au milieu de ses discours. Et Scott l'écoutait, souriant aux âneries de son meilleur ami, mais reconnaissant de l'avoir pour lui expliquer certains trucs. De toute manière, Scott aimait entendre Stiles babiller. Ça comblait les silences et cela voulait dire que tout allait bien entre eux. Parce que quand son meilleur ami le niait, il se sentait vraiment mal. Le silence était vraiment la preuve qu'un truc n'allait pas chez Stiles. Et ça, Scott n'aimait pas.


	7. Dispute

_**Correctrice :**_ Miyakano

_**Spoiler:**_ saison1

* * *

**Dispute**

Stiles et Scott ne se disputaient jamais. C'était impossible. Même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, ils trouvaient toujours un terrain d'entente ou laissaient simplement de côté le différent. Après tout, les deux adolescents étaient incapables de faire l'un sans l'autre. Toujours ensemble, inséparables… Tout le monde les voyait ainsi. Personne, pas même leurs parents, n'avait souvenir d'une fois où ils auraient été en froid. Scott supportait Stiles et s'excusait quand il allait trop loin, comme après la morsure alors qu'il avait failli le frapper… Et Stiles s'accommodait très bien de tout, se faisant pardonner à sa manière quand il dépassait les bornes. Toujours en équilibre tous les deux et capable de s'adapter à l'autre, c'était une habitude.

Pourtant cette fois-ci les choses étaient différentes. Scott avait de toute évidence dépassé les bornes. Et même s'il se disait que c'était l'influence de la pleine lune, qu'il avait perdu le contrôle parce qu'Allison l'avait repoussé… Il se sentait mal. Et quelque part, il savait que Stiles lui en voulait d'avoir embrassé Lydia. Et Scott avait tout accepté pour se racheter. Stiles semblait ne pas lui en vouloir, en apparence pour le reste du monde, mais le jeune Lycanthrope sentait bien que ça n'allait pas entre eux. Et ce n'était pas tant les idées de son meilleur ami pour lui apprendre à se contrôler, qui étaient cause de son mal être. Non, même si Stiles s'était défoulé avec les balles de Lacrosse et le passage à tabac, soit disant pour son bien, Scott savait qu'il n'en avait pas fini. Il avait été odieux en propos et dans ses actes. Et il le payait.

Oh, ça en ce moment, assis en retenu avec Stiles, il dégustait sévère. Depuis le matin, il avait tout passé à son meilleur ami, et acceptait toutes les vengeances indirectes. Certes Stiles l'aidait encore, restait avec lui mais il sentait que cela n'allait pas. L'adolescent bavard et hyperactif lui parlait à peine. Et ça, c'était insupportable. Scott voulait bien reconnaître qu'il le méritait amplement et que l'Humain avait trouvé la pire manière de le punir. Parce que Scott encaissait tout, mais pas le silence pesant de Stiles, pas le fait qu'il l'ignore comme cela. Il détestait cette position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il voulait le pardon de son meilleur ami, retrouver leur état habituel et la paix qui régnait entre eux. Il désirait juste faire amende honorable. Alors il tenta, gauchement, de s'excuser, de dire à Stiles ce qu'il ressentait et combien il se sentait mal. Finalement, après quelques chuchotements et l'aveu que son ami d'enfance lui en voulait bien… Ils avaient fini par se réconcilier.

Scott se sentait plus léger. Il comprenait à quelque point il avait blessé Stiles et il se promit intérieurement de ne plus le faire. Parce que franchement ce qu'il y avait de pire pour lui restait ce silence pesant et le fait que Stiles le nie en partie. Il détestait devoir se passer de son meilleur ami et ses silences signes qu'un truc n'allait pas. C'était sa punition quand il foirait.

Il était plus que soulagé, que tout soit redevenue normal entre eux.


	8. Fierté

_**Correctrice**__**:**_ Miyakano

Thème inspiré par Clina9

* * *

**Fierté **

Stiles avait toujours eu une certaine fierté d'être l'ami de Scott. Certes aucun des deux ne pouvait se vanter d'être les mieux vus de l'école, loin de là. D'une part, Scott était un mec banal, qui passait inaperçu, ni bon en cours ni en sport. De l'autre, lui était l'excentrique, le mec surdoué qui s'ennuyait et qui parlait trop, plaisantant avec ironie. Ils n'étaient pas les parias de l'école, il y avait pire qu'eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas forcément bien vus. Si Stiles était dans l'équipe de Lacrosse, c'était plus pour soutenir Scott que pour briller sur le terrain. Il avait vite compris ses atouts et savait en faire le minimum. Toute une philosophie de vie.

Pourtant, il avait toujours été fier de son amitié avec Scott. Et il se disait souvent qu'il avait plus de chance que Dany, le meilleur ami de Jackson, ou que n'importe qui d'autre tournant autour des leaders du Lycée. Et c'était vrai quand on y regardait de plus près. Certes ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la cotte, mais ils avaient mieux et plus.

Ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre quoiqu'il arrive. Ils avaient ce type même d'amitié, qui survivait à tout et qui était indestructible. Ils étaient toujours à deux, se soutenaient et encaissaient tout à deux. Inséparables et fidèles à l'autre, ils étaient sûrement enviés. Et à juste titre. Qui au lycée peut se vanter d'avoir un véritable ami, qui est là par attachement et pas par circonstances ? Bien sûr, leur amitié datait de longtemps, tellement qu'ils ne savaient plus trop depuis quand. Pour beaucoup, et eux d'abord, ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Et cette relation, avec leur vie de famille par moment chaotique, avait sans doute une valeur inestimable. Ce n'était pas juste le temps du lycée. C'était à vie.

Oui, Stiles était plus que fier d'être l'ami de Scott, et ce même avant que ce dernier ne devienne Lycanthrope et tellement bon en sport que tout le monde l'appréciait. Bien avant que Lydia ne remarque qu'il existe, que Jackson ne se sente menacé et que les autres joueurs ne commencent à l'apprécier et le respecter. Bien avant qu'il ne sorte avec une des filles les plus canon de l'école. Et malgré ce changement considérable, Scott restait l'ami de Stiles. Il n'avait fondamentalement pas changé à ce niveau-là. Il restait le meilleur ami de l'hyperactif. Il avait toujours autant de plaisir à l'écouter parler de tout et rien, et il savait surtout à quel point il pouvait compter sur lui.

Oui, ils avaient une amitié en or et hors du commun, presque fraternel. Et oui, Stiles était sûr qu'ils devaient faire des envieux.


End file.
